1. Field
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept provide a semiconductor device, a semiconductor package, and an electronic device and electronic system adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a growing tendency toward lightweight, thin, and small-sized electronic devices, research into a technique of mounting thin semiconductor chips in a package has been conducted.